Magical Secrets, Codes and Treasure
by Guardian of Atlantis
Summary: Langdon, Gates and Potter unravel and solve a series of clues to find a lost secret that seems to connect the Priory Of Sion, Freemasons and the Knights Templars. Da Vinci Code National Treasure Harry Potter crossover.
1. Prologue

Magical Secrets, Codes and Treasure

Author's note: This is a crossover between Da Vinci Code, National treasure and Harry Potter. Need I say more? If you haven't heard of DVC yet, then you must have been living under a rock for at least 3 years. There will also most likely be spoilers for Da Vinci Code and National treasure. If you are offended by my references to the Sangreal, I rather you review about the quality of this story. Bad Title I know, but I think it might be less offensive than "A Holy Secret" and more appealing than "The Sacred Treasure".

**In the past**

The Knights were gathered at the decided meeting place. Some were fingering the hilt of their swords, while others just stared at one another. They were gathered here for one purpose and that was to whether or not to take the final action. The eerie silence continued as some continued to stare at the item in the middle of them, an item which they had recovered and they were surrounding and now it was time to decide that item's fate…. "It must be done" one of the Knights murmured.

Giving nods back to that very Knight, a group of reluctant comrades gave stiff nods to his decisions. Moving to the centre of the circle, they gave their final stares at that object. They longed to pick it up and mutiny against the one who had spoken. They longed to use it for their own desires. Yet they still resisted temptation, for they knew this was the right decision. Concealing the item that rested in a wooden box with a lid of wood, they climbed on board the ramp to that ship.

"Are you sure about your decision Sir?" "Yes I am, this item must be sent away, it must never be seen again. For some things, my dear friend, are best kept a secret and kept hidden forever…" With those words said, the One who had finalized the decision walked away to the abyss of darkness.

* * *

**1832, America**

Charles Carroll knew he was dying and he knew he had to pass on the secret. A secret that was pass on for many centuries through the generations. He called for his carriage boy to come before him, telling him of all he knew (at least the information he had been told). He used his dying moment to tell him about the Freemasons, his role and the breathtakingly vast treasure, which was hidden. Feeling his grip on life loosening, he took his final breath to murmur his last words as he gave the clue away.

"The Secret Lies with Charlotte"

Having done his final deed, he died in front of his Carriage Boy Gates. As he stood in that heavy rain, he stared at the now dead body. The very man he had served for so long. As he prepared to take Carroll (or at least his body) home, he wondered about the treasure and what it would be like staring at it, knowing that your hard work and perseverance had led to the discovery. However, little did anyone else know, Carroll also had another clue and another secret…

**Present Day, Florence**

Mr Langdon took a step outside when he had opened the doors of his red Fiat Panda. He was slightly glad that the 4 wheel drive which he had rented from the company Europcar had yet to have any engine failure. Langdon was nonetheless borderline believer and non-believer of the popular idea about FIAT.

He still remembered the stories from his colleagues who had came back from Italy and told stories of how they were stuck mid-way in a journey to museum for a lecture or their holiday with their family had been cut short all because of a car that had decided to have a break down. FIAT failures seemed to be a popular talk (as Langdon had observed) with any car-loving Harvard student. Langdon had heard numerous jokes about the cars' severe unreliability and he wondered how many more he would hear in the Piazza San Lorenzo of Italy.

He continued to walk from his car as others continued to move right pass him, his eyes came face to face with someone familiar. A face with burgundy-red hair and chocolate-brown eyes. A person whom he had shared a wild goose chase of an adventure with…

Sophie Neveu, Langdon's second reason for this journey to Florence. Robert had met Sophie a few weeks ago, in one of the most interesting way really. Just recently Robert had been involved in an unexpected journey that Langdon and Neveu had managed to get themselves involved in. It was not so long ago that they had both been implicated by a quest, a quest that had ended in success, a quest for the Sangreal documents. Neveu and Langdon also learnt that she was an offspring of the Merovingian bloodline, meaning that she was the most direct descendant of Jesus and Mary Magdalene.

"_The Blade and Chalice guarding o'er her gates_" Langdon could still recall that line from Sauniere's final clue of the location. The clue that led to the tomb of forsaken Mary Magdalene and the long forgotten Sangreal documents, though he was sworn to secrecy Langdon did however tell Neveu this treasured knowledge. A knowledge that was often sought for by numerous Grail enthusiasts whom choose rather to be downtrodden for their failed quests then forget what had been labeled "The sacred feminine which the Church feared".

"Remember Mr Langdon, no symbology for our first date" She said with a smile Langdon taking Sophie's hand to hold began to walk off to their first real romantic encounter through the streets of Florence. He wondered if he should begin with visiting the shops of Ponte Vecchio or perhaps the famous Fountain of Neptune. What Langdon did know was that this wasn't going to be like the recent quest (that had led to him meeting Sophie) or his escapade 3 years ago in Vatican City with Vittoria. This time there would be no symbology, no secrets, and no dangers from a killer and definitely no adventure.

It would just be a normal romantic vacation in Florence Langdon thought

Langdon would soon discover that his thoughts and optimism about the day were soon to be proven wrong….

* * *

**Gates' family house, Present Day**

It was another busy day for Riley, Mr. and Mrs. Gates. Ever since the incident with Ian Howe, they had been the talk of the century and had to go to numerous talk shows and interviews. To sum it all up, the 3 had became instant celebrities the moment they had found the Freemasons' treasure. Although there was never a dull moment when it came to fame, sure the numerous press conferences were exhausting and unexciting. But the numerous other benefits were just a bonus for the money received from that treasure hunt.

Benjamin Franklin Gates rested his legs on the table as he examined a piece of parchment. A parchment that he had recently found in his new house there was nothing interesting about it, except there wasn't even a evidence of a touch nor smudge of a ink mark. Having observed it over a million times one would normally get bored, but for Gates any amount of history is unforgettable. "Don't you get tired of seeing that Mr. Brown?" A sweet female voice teased using the pseudonymous name that he used last year (coincidentally Gates often read stories by that author Brown). Gates placed the magnifying glass and piece of paper on the small coffee table, standing up he kissed his newly-wedded wife Abigail on the cheek.

Moments after Gates and Abigail walked away, a gust of wind blew that very small paper into the fireplace. It was as if it was destined to happen, as though someone wanted it forgotten. That very piece of paper began to burn…

As Riley walked in he saw that paper burning in the fire, almost immediately he took a pair of tongs out and smothered the flame with his foot. Squashing upon the paper with his feet and shoe relentlessly until the flames were no more. Picking the paper up Riley Poole noticed something new, something that wasn't there before. Something very curious indeed, it was something that Riley had yet to understand.

"Ben I think you should look at this"

_1 4 7 6 14 8 5 16 1 12 3 10 4 6 3 8 17 10_

_1.Leonardo Da Vinci 12. Hughes de Payens_

_4.Mona Lisa 3.Chinon_

_7.Pierre Plantard 10.Temple Mount_

_6.Rosslyn Chapel 4. The Virgin of the Rocks_

_14.Knights Templar 6. Sangreal_

_8.George Washington 3.Seraphic Love_

_5.Freemasons 8. The Last Supper _

_16.Horatio Herbert Kitchener 17.Declaration Of Independence_

_1. Dome of the Rock 10.All seeing eye_

_Forgotten Path to what you seek begins at the Rival of the Green Line_

_The artifact of which we hid drew Rosy blood on the divine_

_Play the number game well, for it hides the truth which you will soon find_

_Let the sacred eye guide you on this quest that should be assigned._

Author's note: Seriously got any tips for my poorly-written poetry? I think I made it a bit long on the lines. Criticism accepted I expect enough to help me for my poetry. I have yet to figure out the rest of the story, so might take some time before I update if I get a writer's block. Hopefully I won't get one. If you are wondering what Harry Potter has to do with this bear with me, I'm trying to keep it evenly paced so I decided that the HP crew won't appear in this chapter. Also I do wonder who will crack the above code, before I update. A cyber cookie to the first one who does and please remember to review this story.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Ok I wonder if anyone has figured that code I created out by now. Anyway onto the story and I hope more people review this time. Also I'm hoping that at least someone attempts the code and PM me for a guess at what the answer is. The rest of the story is set in modern day. If you think characters are OOC, complain and I'll try to fix it as best as possible. Oh and in the HP timeline this would be after Book 7.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, National Treasure or Da Vinci Code. Each of them belongs to their respective authors or producers.

**Paris, France.**

"Do you honestly believe that book?" Hermione asked gesturing towards Luna's latest possession a Bible earring she was wearing. "But Jesus does exist and for Heaven's sake Hermione, open your eyes! Don't you realize how important it is to accept him into our lives?" Luna bellowed back.

"What possible proof is there of what it says? Luna, people can live with a conscience and make right decisions without the help of this God you speak of!

"Are you completely forgetting the Marian apparitions or the Modern miracles?

"They are nothing but coincidental occurrences yet to be explained!"

"Would you two just shut up while I try to read this map?" Harry yelled in a fit of rage and annoyance. Ever since Luna Lovegood decided to convert to Christianity Hermione decided that she was once again being illogical and gullible, it was now a ritual for both of them to begin arguments about the existence of God. It was well-known that they had been polar opposites in their beliefs since the day they met on the train. Faith and Fact… the two sides that often worked against one another.

"For once I agree with you Granger or better yet why not label it a pathetic excuse for magic?" Draco added with a sneer. It had been 6 years since that day. 6 years since the final battle of the Wizard World War, it had been a slow and gradual process but like all humans the wizarding community began to move on. Few had witnessed the final moments of Harry's and Voldemort's fight first hand and even fewer had been able to survive the war.

Pansy Parkinson, Peter Pettigrew, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Rubeus Hagrid were just a few of the names given to the bodies that once had a life but were now rotting in their graves. Ironically the war originally started by the blood purist (Death Eaters) with one of the malicious intents being the complete elimination of the "impurities of the wizarding society" had ended with the near-extinction of the Purebloods.

Malfoy eventually decided to join the Order of The Phoenix for protection due to fear for his family's' lives and his inability to commit great acts of evil. He along with a very small group of others was now the minority known as the last purebloods. Some had decided to give up their supremacist belief and marry Muggle men/women for survival of their lineage; others choose to continue practicing their ways despite fully knowing the situation.

Standing in the streets of Paris among Muggles was definitely a change, the streets were quieter and less boisterous than bustling London and less crowded than Diagon Alley. Harry, Luna, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Draco stood there still waiting. In fact they had been standing there for so long (they were waiting for Harry to finish finding the given address) one would wonder why no-one stare at them conspicuously. Harry had begun to wonder if this trip should become a holiday instead with each of them going their separate ways for the remaining duration of what they had lied to others about as being a "vacation"

He shook these thoughts off mentally and remembered why he was here, this very trip was caused by one note. Dumbledore's note, in fact this very note seem to be of great significance to him as he kept it in a enchanted chest that could only be open by him. Taking a glance at the note, he concentrated once more on finding that location given by Dumbledore's note.

**Florence, Italy**

Langdon stood steadily with his date Sophie. He and Neveu had just been sightseeing through Florence. He gazed at the famous _Fountain of Neptune_ in _Piazza della Signoria_, (the bronze fountain with a chiseled figure of Neptune surrounded by mythological figures), visited the famous _Uffizi_ gallery of Florence (the oldest and most famous art museum with a great number of works from numerous well-known artist) and now he was standing in the _Accademia dell'Arte del Disegno._

Robert and Sophie now stood before Michelangelo's _David._ He stared at the life-like appearance of the marble sculpture and admired how Micheangelo portrayed the masculine features of this biblical figure. 'The statue was the very symbol of the Florentine Republic as Florence was an independent city-state threatened by powerful rival states on all sides' Langdon thought. "Robert where's our next destination?" Sophie inquired after giving Robert a kiss on the cheek. "How about the Ponte Vecchio and at that location we will forever be bonded for the rest of our lives"

Sophie smiled at the Professor's strange romantic quote, hardly understanding it yet enjoying the implied romance. 'It's obviously some sort of symbology' Neveu thought as Robert stroked her long red hair. Then her mobile began ringing. Picking it up she heard a familiar voice.

"_Mademoiselle Neveu, disent Monsieur Langdon 'exigent ses services immédiatement pour notre cas courant et j'exige également vos qualifications aussi bien pour le travail" _

"_M. Langdon et moi sont une date, également j'a été donné une coupure de 4 semaines après le cas précédent. Ne pouvez-vous pas demander à quelqu'un d'autre de faire le travail qui n'a pas lieu des vacances ?" she replied_

"_Aucune Mlle Neveu de buts, je m'attends à ce que vous et Monsieur Langdon soyez de retour bientôt" the voice demanded_

"_Je suis désolé, mais nous ne pouvons pas voyager de nouveau à la France jusqu'à une autre semaine due à ce vol et je vous ai dit que je suis des vacances"_

"_Je peux arranger quelques sièges sur le vol le plus tôt de nouveau à la France, c'est des affaires pressantes et je m'attends à ce que vous soyez de retour par demain"_

"_Je ne reviens pas jusqu'à ce que ma coupure plus de, je ne m'inquiète pas à quel point vous désespéré êtes obtenez quelqu'un d'autre. Au revoir" _Sophie bellowed back to the mobile and finally ended the conversation as the person at the other end listened to the dull tone meaning that the conversation was over.

"What was that about" Langdon asked in curiousity. "Nothing" Robert shrugged as he held her hand and led the way to Ponte Vecchio.

**Somewhere in France**

The voice that called earlier was breathing deeply and in anger threw his phone at the wall. Then his phone came to life and he heard the sound of his ringtone_. "Dove sono diretti?" _He spoked_ "Ponte Vecchio, Signore. Che cosa ora facciamo? È la vostra chiamata, sporgenza" _ _"Faccia alright come dovete ed assicurarsi arrivi a dove attualmente sono situato. Assicurisi che arrivano come le sedi dell'ordine"_ he replied

**Gates' family Home, America**

Benjamin Gates stared at the parchment before him and spoke the words that he had repeated for what seemed like forever. "It's a code, It's a code, It's a code…" "Well I've tried Latitudes and longitudes, but that doesn't seem to be it" Abigail said.Staring at the writing and the strange list before him, he pondered the meaning constantly. Abigail, on the other hand wondered why this strange code never appeared in American history.

As the books from their library piled higher, books on American history, codes, solution to ciphers as well as biographys on famous Freemasons, time continued to slip by without notice. Riley stared at numerous maps believing it to be area or grid references yet none of them made sense. Eventually he came to a conclusion, it was a hoax planted in their house to get their hopes up.

Benjamin continued to stare, thinking and wasting time. "Ben, staring at a piece of paper, isn't going to help you" Riley told him. Gates reading the words once again began to understand it meaning. It's simple meaning. 'Could it really be that simple?' he thought. Taking out a pen from his pocket, he prepared to solve the confusing code. But before he can do so, he heard the sound of breaking glass. The sound of breaking glass as bullets from a machine gun was shot endlessly at him and Riley.

Author's note: Oh more cliffhangers. Alright, hope you enjoyed it and I hope more people try to attempt the code. Remember to review or you can just attempt the code. I am not really all that good at poetry, I don't know French and I speak some Italian. I use Babelfish for the conversation, also I know a number of useful links for helping to write poetry etc if you want some. (will be given in next chapter or by Pm/ review reply by request)

Translations for foreign languages

**French to English**

"Mrs Neveu, tell Mr Langdon I require his services immediately for our current case and I also require your skills as well for the job"

"Mr. Langdon and I are a date, also I was given cut a 4 week old after the preceding case. Can't you ask somebody else to do the work who isn't taking a break?"

"No buts Miss Neveu, I expect you and Mr Langdon to be back soon"

"I'm sorry, but we can't travel back to France till another week due to this flight and I told you I'm on vacation"

"I can arrange a few seats on the earliest flight back to France, this is urgent business and I expect you to be back by tomorrow"

"I'm not coming back until my break is over, I don't care how desperate you are get some one else. Good bye".

**Italian to English**

Where are they headed? To Ponte Vecchio, Sir. What do we do now? It's your call, boss Alright do as you must and make sure they arrive at where I am currently situated. Make sure they arrive as the headquarters of the Order.

**Facts and lies**: Just a small list/disclaimer of facts telling you the truth about certain lies that needed to be told due to the Canon or otherwise and why they had to be told.

**Priory Of Sion**: Believed to be guardians of the Merovingian bloodline and led by a Grand Master, the Priory Of Sion is actually a 20th century hoax. However they exist in this story as well as the Da Vinci Code book due to the fact I need to keep it to the original Canon.

**Treasure of the Freemasons/Knights Templars**: A plot device in the movie National Treasure, there is no proof that the Freemasons were affiliated with any vast treasure that they guarded nor is there any proof that such treasure of the Knights Templar exist. However the idea of the Templars guarding treasure is a popular thought. It was mentioned in order to keep to the original Canon

**Sacred Bloodline**: While the Merovingians said that they were descended from Jesus, it was a hoax used so that Pierre Plantard St-Clair could remain in control of the throne.


End file.
